<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapped by GremlinCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915584">Snapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid'>GremlinCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Panty Kink, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat a request of a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was home and no one had picked up around the house, so Curse put it up to himself to tidy things up. Washing breakfast dishes, sweeping some floors, and finally cleaning some clothes. As he was throwing them in the wash he noticed a piece of clothing worn recently on someone missing and realized the whole outfit wasn't there. Yoko must have gotten dressed in the room or bathroom and forgot to pick it up and throw it in a basket. He finished putting everything else in and headed for their room. He found the missing shirt and shorts lounging on the ground of the room just as he figured. He went to pick up the nearest piece first, the shirt, and picked up the shorts next. As he turned around something dropped from the shorts and he almost missed it. He did a double take the first time looking over just to catch what moved out of the corner of his eye and the second was after he realized he really did just drop something. Right there on the floor was a bold pink pair of panties, Yoko's panties specifically. Curse unintentionally hesitated, realized he was staring and went to pick then up.<br/>It was just a piece of clothing, no big deal, it's never bothered him before. Why would it bother him? <br/>Curse caught himself staring again this time at them right in his hands. He groaned a bit before putting them with the rest of the clothes and stepping towards the door. <br/>Yoko flashed through his mind, purposefully platonic and forcing everything else out of his mind.<br/>His hand went on the knob of the door.<br/>A thought pushed through everything forcing the sudden burst of mental images of Yoko in lewd positions, one specifically of her reaching a hand down in the underwear touching herself.<br/>And just like that his back was to the door and the other clothes dropped, shoving the panties to his face almost smothering himself with them. His back arched against the door and his eyes fluttered closed as the images poured in of Yoko in all sorts of situations pleasuring herself. On the same bed they slept she masturbated, the shower room they shared she touched herself, and the pair of panties he had against his face now when could've rubbed herself through. A jolt went up his spine as the smell hit him again and he found himself sliding down the door. <br/>His judgement was already shot and his mind foggy he found himself reaching down with the other hand to rub himself off, when he did he almost surprised himself from how hard he could feel he was through the fabric. As the images of Yoko flew through his mind he almost grew frustrated not having the friction he wanted at least he could grasp in his hazy mind. He quickly grabbed the hem of his skirt and underwear pushing it both down so his cock could finally be freed and he shivered when the air of the room hit him. He breathed put the best he could, his breath making the material of the panties hot against his face, and immediately took a breath back him as he moved his hand to his cock. <br/>The feel of his girth in his hand ss he jerked himself off made a thought anchor in his mind of Yoko fitting in a rather large dildo he had the embarrassment of coming across once. All shock and embarrassment out the window he savored the thought of her wet, sliding down on or moving the toy in her, and quietly breathing heavily in and out. He started to pump faster, imagining how the toy would stretch her out and make her feel amazing bringing her eventually to orgasm. <br/>He opened just one eye almost killing the fantasy he was having but bringing him back to reality a bit. Sitting on the floor, back arched against the door, a hand continuously jerking himself off, and her panties still on his face. He stuck his tongue out rubbing it against the fabric and shivering at the unique and unusual taste he's never even imagined before. A final thought purged his mind of his head being in between her thighs and he finally hit his peak. He shook as he came and finally removed the panties to take in air from the room. As the orgasm rolled through him, his mind grounded a bit and everything he just did caught up to him.<br/>"Fuck," he groaned as the back of his head hit the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>